Une heure plus tard
by Mxelle Juuw
Summary: Une personne est tué mais la façon dont elle est morte fait remonté des mauvais souvenirs chez un membre de l'équipe.  le chapitre 2 est écrit un peut différemment du prologue et du premier chapitre. Fic en pause
1. Prologue

_**Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Elisa et le marine ... etc**_

_**Les reviews (bonnes ou mauvaises) sont les bienvenues.**_

* * *

_**Los Angeles,**_

_**2 décembre, 00h35.**_

Le jeune homme marchait rapidement dans la sombre ruelle, essayant d'échapper à sa femme qui hurlait des insultes et des menaces. Il était habillé d'une tenue typiquement marine, la veste et le pantalon qui allaient ensemble et ses bottes. Il faisait noir et lorsqu'il fut bloqué dans un coin de rue, il regarda sa femme s'approcher dangereusement et soupira.

« **Tu sais ce que ça fait ?** demanda la jeune femme.

- **Elisa, je suis désolé, c'était une erreur, pardonne moi !**

- **Tu rêves !** dit-elle en tournant les talons »

La dite Elisa partit les larmes aux yeux et monta dans sa voiture, allumant le contact et partant à toute allure en pleurant. Le marine voulu partir mais il fut pris par surprise et quelqu'un lui fit face. Cette personne pointa son arme en avant et tira droit dans le cœur. L'homme s'écroula et la personne le traîna sans faire de trace jusqu'à un parc où il marqua avec le sang de sa victime : « Elle va mourir, bientôt je m'en prendrais à elle … ». Le lendemain matin, vers 7 heures, une jeune femme aux cheveux brun foncé et bouclé courait dans ce même parc, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit une personne allongée sur le sol, lorsque celle-ci découvrit qu'il était mort, elle appela tout de suite la police. Voyant que c'était un marine, le chef appela le Directeur du NCIS, Léon Vance qui transféra le dossier à l'équipe d'Hetty.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1.

_**NCIS DE LOS ANGELES,**_

_**2 Décembre, 9 heures du matin.**_

« **Tout le monde en haut !** cria Eric qui regarda ses collègues qui ne se bougeaient pas. **Le premier là-haut à une augmentation !** »

Ils se regardèrent tous et Kensi se leva la première tout en dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle arriva dans la grande salle et sourit en regardant ses collègues arriver.

« **Et c'est Kensi Blye qui arrive en têteeee ! **dit Eric en rigolant.

- **Oh c'est bon !** grogna Callen. »

Ils rigolèrent tous mais l'équipe s'arrêta quand Hetty grogna. Eric glissa ses mains sur l'écran et montra des photos, d'une scène de crime. C'est à ce moment là, que Kensi pâlie. L'homme était habillé en marine, il était couché sur le côté, cela ressemblait à la fois où son père avait été tué, cette enquête allait être dur, très dur pour elle… Callen remarqua l'expression du visage de Kensi et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Celle-ci lui sourit et il reporta son regard aux photos.

« **Il … Il a laissé un mot apparemment ?** demanda Kensi.

- **Oui, dit Eric, **_**"Elle va mourir, bientôt je m'en prendrais à elle…"**_

- **Ca doit viser une femme... Peut-être quelqu'un qui a eu un marine mort dans sa famille et qui lui a échappé…**proposa Sam.

- **Peut-être…** chuchota Kensi. »

Soudainement, Kensi sortit de la pièce en courant, l'équipe se regarda en même temps tout en se demandant se qu'elle avait. Hetty affirma qu'elle allait voir. Hetty retrouva l'agent Blye dans la salle des archives, près de son carton, lisant et relisant une lettre. Quand elle s'aperçu qu'Hetty l'observait, elle releva la tête et pleura de plus belle.

« **Il est mort presque comme ça…** affirma Kensi.

- **Oh mademoiselle Blye, je suis désolée.** Dit Hetty tout en enlaçant Kensi pour la réconforter. **Rentrez chez vous et reposez vous… Revenez quand vous vous sentirez mieux !** »

Kensi se leva doucement, en remerciant Hetty. Elle commença à partir lorsque toute l'équipe la regarda l'air de demander si elle allait bien, elle les regarda et leur tourna le dos, tout en pleurant silencieusement. Elle marcha tout le long du parking et sentit une présence près d'elle, Kensi se retourna et vit une personne qu'elle connaissait trop bien à son goût. Il sortit une arme à feu et la pointa vers elle. Il tira et Kensi s'écroula doucement au sol, c'était une arme à feu qui n'avait fait aucun bruit, un silencieux. Elle était allongée sur le sol et gémissait, au bout de dix minutes, Callen et Sam sortirent du bâtiment, allant interroger la famille du marine quand ils se rendirent compte que Kensi était sur le sol, gémissant de douleur, une tache de sang juste au dessus du cœur. G se précipita en courant sur Kensi et appuya sur la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

« **Tient bon Kensi !** cria G.

- **L'ambulance arrive !** affirma Sam »

En effet, l'ambulance arriva quelques minutes après, ils mirent Kensi sous oxygène, quand celle-ci su que les secours étaient arrivés, elle s'évanouie laissant le sang couler. Les ambulanciers la branchèrent à des machines pour surveiller son pouls qui baissait de plus en plus.

« **Elle n'a plus de pouls !** cria un des médecins. »

G qui était dans l'ambulance avec eux pleurait à chaudes larmes, il ne voulait pas perdre Kensi, pour rien au monde. Il serra doucement la main de son amie et soupira.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2.

L'ambulance dans laquelle se trouvait l'agent Kensi Blye arriva à l'hôpital, Callen ne lâchait pas la main de son amie il voulait qu'il sente si elle reprenait connaissance mais ce ne fut le cas.

Les ambulanciers sortirent le brancard, où Kensi était allongé, pour transférer son cas aux médecins qui l'emmèneraient en salle d'opération.

**Ambulancier : Femme de 28 ans, elle s'est pris une balle heureusement pour elle la balle n'a pas touché d'organes vitaux, elle a fait un arrêt alors que nous venions de l'emmener, nous avons pu la réanimer.**

**Médecin : merci nous nous en chargeons**

Les ambulanciers repartirent alors que les médecins prirent en charge Kensi.

**Médecin (à une infirmière) : demander un bloc d'urgence **

**Infirmière : bien docteur**

**Médecin (à l'intention de Callen) : excusez-moi, vous êtes ici pour la jeune femme ?**

**Callen : … euh oui, … vous allez l'opérer ?**

**Médecin : oui, si vous voulez vous pouvez patientez dans la salle d'attente normalement l'opération devrait durer 2 heures, peut-être 3 cela dépend des dommages que la balle à causer **

**Callen : oui je vais attendre merci …. Docteur ?**

**Médecin : oui ?**

**Callen :**** sauvez-la !**

**Médecin : je ferais tout ce que je peux monsieur**

**Médecin : allez on y va tout de suite avant qu'elle ne refasse un arrêt.**

Le médecin et son équipe emmenèrent Kensi au bloc, Callen décida d'appeler Sam pour avoir des nouvelles.

**Callen : Sam ?**

**Sam : G, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Kensi va bien ?**

**Callen : Kensi est au bloc, je reste à l'hôpital à part si vous avez besoin de moi je voudrais être présent pour avoir des nouvelles de Kenz'**

**Sam : ok attend je demande à Hetty si tu peux rester à l'hosto**

**Sam (à peine audible) : Hetty .. Callen … hôpital**

**Sam : merci Hetty, hey G **

**Callen : oui je t'écoute**

**Sam : Hetty est d'accord**

**Callen : tu lui diras merci, vous de votre côté vous avez des nouvelles sur la personne qui a pu faire ça ?**

**Sam : non rien pour l'instant mais dès qu'on a des nouvelles je t'appelle **

**Callen : ok a+**

Callen et Sam raccrochèrent.

Callen attendait dans la salle d'attente plus impatiemment que patiemment, il ne voulait pas que Kensi ne survive pas.

_**Du côté de l'OSP**_

**Hetty : Mr Hanna, y a-t-il des nouvelles en ce qui concerne Mlle Blye ?**

**Sam : les médecins sont entrain de l'opérer, Callen attend et s'il y a des nouvelles il nous appellera, et au fait G vous remercie d'accepter qu'il reste à l'hosto**

**Hetty : bien Mr Hanna, Mr Beal vous avez l'identité de l'homme qui a tirer sur Mlle Blye ?**

**Éric : non, j'ai visionner toutes les caméras, il est présent mais on n'arrive pas à distinguer son visage … je suis désolé**

**Hetty : Mr Beal ce n'est pas de votre faute vous n'avez pas à être désolé**

**Éric : oui mais comment je peux aider à trouver celui qui a fait ça à Kensi si je ne peux même pas l'identifier sur les images des caméras ?**

**Hetty : ne vous inquiéter pas Mr Beal je suis sûr que nous aurons la possibilité de découvrir qui il est et puis dès que Mlle Blye sera en état de nous parler, elle nous dira surement le nom de celui qui lui a fait ça**

**Sam : ouais on verra bien … sinon Hetty c'est pas que ça me dérange de travailler en sous-effectif mais avec Éric ici, on est plus beaucoup pour allez sur le terrain d'habitude on fait G et moi ensemble et Kensi et Nate ensemble maintenant comment on va faire à deux on va pas pouvoir y allez en solitaire**

**Hetty : je vous propose d'appeler l'agent Deeks, ainsi vous pourrez faire un groupe de 2 et il y a soit vous Mr Hanna soit l'agent Deeks qui restera tout seul …**

**Sam : ouais pourquoi pas moi ça me va et toi Nate ?**

**Nate : euh … oui ça me va aussi**

**Hetty : bon et bien je vous laisse j'ai quelques coup de fil à passer pour que l'agent Deeks nous rejoigne**

Hetty descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers son bureau, elle alla téléphoner pour « négocier » le fait que Deeks rejoigne temporairement l'équipe.

Hetty réussit à convaincre le supérieur de Deeks de le laisser rejoindre l'équipe temporairement.

_**De retour à l'hôpital 2 heures plus tard**_

Sam et Hetty marchaient à vive allure dans le hall de l'hôpital. Ils croisèrent plusieurs médecins, avant d'arriver dans la salle d'attente ou ils virent Callen effondré. G leva la tête et poussa un petit sourire, dépité. Il se leva et accueillit Hetty et Sam.

**Hetty : Des nouvelles de mademoiselle Blye ?**

L'agent secoua négativement la tête et réagit tout à coup quand le chirurgien s'avança vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

**Médecin (en souriant) : Elle est sorti d'affaire mais elle est très faible et il faut qu'elle se repose énormément. Elle est dans la chambre 127, à l'étage.**

Callen n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui répète deux fois, il piqua un sprint jusqu'à la chambre de Kenz' et entra vivement dans celle-ci. Il fut frappé par la pâleur de son visage et le masque à oxygène mais il l'admira dormir comme un ange, elle était là, vivante, près de lui. Et il était heureux qu'elle soit en vie.


End file.
